Deseo Costoso
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: "–En momentos deseo no ser tan interesada–dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. –¿Por qué?–preguntó Sasuke en un susurro. –Por que así no tendría que alejarme de ti...nunca más–." UA/Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto®Masashi Kishimoto 2002_

Deseo Costoso

By: Rumiko No Haru

Summary: " A Sakura Haruno le encantaban los collares, los aretes y todo aquello que brillara. No le importaba entregar su cuerpo por un anillo o besar a un hombre 30 años mayor que ella por una nueva inquisición. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro...

–En momentos deseo no ser tan interesada–dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

–¿Por qué?–preguntó Sasuke en un susurro.

–Por que así no tendría que alejarme de ti...nunca más–."

**E**l vestido que Kabuto le había regalado le encantaba, era uno de los más nuevos diseños y le quedaba como anillo al dedo. No pudo evitar reir, se veía muy bien. A pesar de que no tenía un cuerpo muy voluptoso, era una mujer...bonita y sencilla. El vestido era negro, un poco arriba de la rodilla, era de tirantes y cuando caminaba se movia al compas de sus piernas dandole un aire de frescura.

Tenía una amplia frente, su cabello era rosa y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Sus pechos eran pequeños y era delgada. No era bajita y casi siempre estaba de mal humor. Era una mujer poco común. Amaba las cosas de marca, costosas y que ella no podía pagarse con su sueldo de camarera. Vivía en un departamento de 5 pisos en el centro de la ciudad, era de su madre y cuando fallecio ella se lo quedo.

Observo su reloj de pulsera, faltaba una hora para que llegara Kabuto y fueran a cenar. Sólo le faltaba maquillarse y ponerse los zapatos.

Camino hasta su armario, y tomo unos tacones de 11 cm abiertos. Fue a su tocador y reviso su maquillaje. Se puso el polvo, labial, mascara para pestañas y un poco de Blush color coral. Su cabello le llegaba hasta el hombro, así que sólo definio unos rizos en las puntas.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y le gusto lo que veía. Se veía estupenda. Kabuto se sorprendería, lastima que tendría que terminar con él ya que ella no duraba más de un mes con aquellos hombres. Un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse, era su mascota la cual quería su atención. Le acarició la cabeza, para despues tomarla en los brazos. Le pediría a su vecino Sasuke que si podía vigilar su casa durante la noche. Tenía miedo que fueran a robarle.

Salió de la casa con un paso elegante y toco la puerta.

A los minutos Sasuke salió solamente con unas bermudas y la saludo.

–Sakura ¿qué ocurre?–preguntó, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se poso sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Se veía muy bien.

–Perdón por molestar, pero saldre y necesito que vigiles mi apartamento–.

–Hmp. Sabes que no tengo incoveniente–.

–Gracias Sasuke-kun eres genial–Sasuke asintió, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura suspiro, se sento en la sala y espero que llegaran las benditas 9. Sasuke era un hombre muy atractivo para que ocultarlo, pero tenía un gran defecto...era pobre. No tenía ningún futuro si trataba de tener una relación con él. No podía evitar no deseearlo. Estaba demasiado bien y cualquier chica mataría por tenerlo a su lado. Cualquier chica menos ella.

Sus pensamientos se esfumarón cuando su celular empezó a sonar, era Kabuto.

–Álo–.

–Sakura, ¿estas lista?–preguntó el hombre.

–Sí, ya estoy lista amor–dijo en un tono un poco meloso e infantil.

Kabuto rio.–Esperame abajo, en unos momentos llego–.

–Claro, nos vemos–Sakura colgó y se levanto de su asiento. Salió de su hogar y bajo las escaleras. En el camino se encontro con Sasuke, le sonrió dulcemente y abrio la puerta para salir del edificio.

En cuanto puso un pie a fuera, sintió una pequeña brisa. Debió haber agarrado un saco, maldijo mentalmente.

A los minutos vio la limosina de Kabuto acercarse, sonrió y se acero. Como siempre Kabuto abrió la puerta del auto.

–¿Preparada?–preguntó Kabuto.

–Yo siempre lo estoy–aclaró ella mientras subía.

Sería una noche muy larga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya pasaban de las doce cuando llego a su casa. Había pasado una velada...interesante. Kabuto la invito a un lugar bastante elegante. Y como todo un caballero la alago de una manera encantadora. Esa noche habían platicado de sus planes, Kabuto parecia estar muy ilusionado con ella y no podía permitir que eso fuera muy lejos.

Iba abrir la puerta pero se dio cuenta que algo le faltaban ¡las llaves! tomo su bolso y rebusco y no las encontro.

–Mierdad, mierda, mierda. Sólo a ti te pasa Sakura–se sento en piso y saco todo lo que tenía. En ningún lado estaban ¡rayos! tendría que hablarle a Sasuke y es lo menos que quería.

Se levanto del piso, acomodo su costoso vestido y se acerco a la puerta. No tuvo que caminar mucho.

Toco dos veces y él abrio. Salió con una pijama muy simple y no puedo evitar mirarlo. Sasuke si que era guapo y ella ahí tan cerca de él.

–Sakura...Sakura–le habló el chico sacandola de su loca imaginación.

–Perdóna, lamento despertarte tan tarde, es que mis llevas se quedarón a dentro y...–Sasuke la interrumpio.

–Hmp, ¿quieres que te deje quedarte aquí?–preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco, pero debía pedirselo–Sí, es que no se que hare–.

Sasuke lo penso muy bien, realmente era muy tarde y sólo a Sakura se le ocurría llegar a media noche a pedir asilo a su departamento. Suspiró.

–Está bien, pero te quedaras en el sillón–"así o mas caballeroso" pensó Sakura. No le importaba, sólo serían unas cuantas horas y en la mañana llamaría al cerrajero y asunto resuelto.

Cuando entro, se sorprendio de lo limpio que estaba. Todo parecía demasiado ordenado, si que el Uchiha era un hombre poco usual.

–Sientate en el sillón, te traeré una cobija y una almohada–la chica se sento esperando, mientras observaba con lujo de detalles el apartamento. A los minutos Sasuke volvió con las cosas, la chica se quito los zapatos y acomodo todo con cuidado. Se acomodo y vio como Sasuke la miraba detenidamente.

–¿Sucede algo Sasuke?–.

–Hmp. No, buena noches–.

–Buenas noches–Sasuke apago la luz y se fue a su habitación. Sakura cerro los ojos y trato de pensar en lo genial que era su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke trato de cerrar los ojos y dormirse. Pero no podía el hecho de saber que Sakura se encontraba en la sala, dormida y a su merced. Hace meces que no dejaba de pensar en su vecina. Tal vez era la manera en que se comportaba, su mirada o sus actos pero lo enloquecian como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Desde que la había visto entrar por la puerta de entrada, caminaba con clase y sonreía de una manera. Odiaba pensar todas esas tontería, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sakura era la mujer perfecta para él, sólo tenía un defecto...nunca se fijaría en él. Desde que se había mudado a ese edificio ella salia con puros hombres con dinero, con carros del año y le daban regalos costostos. Como el vestido que vestia ese día, se veía aleguas que era muy caro. Él no podía competir con eso, ella era una mujer interesada y nunca cambiaría.

Suspiró fuertemente, Sakura no era una mujer para él. Ni él era un hombre para ella.

Continuara...

Espero que les guste :3 este fic se lo dedico a Marisol, la cual me ayudo con el título. Es una chica genial, la cual la quiero con todo mi pequeño y puberto corazón.

Quejas/Criticas/ Amenazas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Deseo costoso"

By

Rumiko No Haru

Disclaimer: _Naruto__© Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_"Amarse a uno mismo es el principio de una historia de amor eterna." _

_Oscar Wilde_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**E**se día había salido un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Al parecer su jefe tuvo varias discuciones con su familia y por esa ocasión, tendría que dejar el trabajo. Se sintió un poco contenta ya que era sabado y podría visitar a algunas de sus mejores amigas.

Subió las escales de su edificio con tranquilidad ya que tenía unos altos tacones, lo cuales por alguna razón se le habían ocurrido ponerse.

En cuanto llego a su piso, diviso la puerta de Sasuke. Recordo que el día en que él le había ayudado cuando se quedo fuera de su departamento por olvidar las llaves, no le había agradecido de una manera honorable, como ella estaba acostumbrada. Tal vez, podía hacer un pequeño pastel por su hospitalidad e invitarlo a cenar como amigos. Eso sonaba amigable ¿no?

Saco las llaves de su bolso, no pudo recriminarse ya que tenías miles de adornos en su llavero. Batallo un poco para encontrar la bendita llave y abrio. _Rubor_ su mascota, la había recibido moviendo su colita demostrando lo feliz que le hacía verla. Sakura la tomo en brazos y le hizo un mar de mimos como estaba acostumbrada, lo dejo en el sillón y supo que tenía que quitarse aquella vestimenta. Entro a su habitación dispuesta a ponerse algo más comodo.

A los minutos salió con unos shorts vaqueros, una blusa lisa de manga corta de color verde pistache y unas sandalias comodas para andar en casa. Tomo unos broches con los agarro su fleco, el cual hizo para atras. Dejandole la frente libre, no le gustaba mucho ya que era muy amplia. Pero conocinaría y el cabello en la cara le molestaría mucho.

Se sento en su escritorio y rápidamente busco en el buscador "pasteles sencillos" no era una experta en cocinar y quería algo facíl. Busco en unas cuantas paginas alguna receta útil, hasta que encontro un sencillo pay de queso. El cual parecía no muy difícil y a todo el mundo le gustaban. Se levanto decidida...haría el mejor pay de queso del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**on mucho cuidado aplico la capa de pintura de nuevo, haciendo que el color se marca un poco más.

Ese día había decidido pintar su living. Ya que la pintura se notaba simple vista gastada, desde la visita de Sakura no pudo sentirse un poco avergonzado cuando ella le preguntó hace cuanto que vivía en ese lugar. Además el lugar tenía ya bastante tiempo con el color verde olivo. Decidió cambiarlo por un beige más serio y tranquilo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el molesto tono del timbre, se bajo de la pequeña escalera la cual le ayudaba para alcanzar los lugares altos. Tomó un trapo que había dejado por ahí y se limpio las manos.

Abrio la puerta, sorprendiendose. Pese a que su cara no demostraba ninguna emoción, Sakura se encontraba ahí parada, en su puerta. Con un ¿pay? entre sus manos.

–Hola–Saludó ella con una amigable sonrisa.

–Hola ¿pasa algo?–preguntó él. Ya que la chica sólo se acercaba a él cuando se le ocupaba algo. No es como si fuera a incomodarle...bueno sí.

–Nee...Yo...–Sakura se sonrojo y estrecho sus brazos, bajando su cabeza, como tratando de ocultarse de él. Poniendo el pay muy cerca de su rostro.–Quería darte este pay, por tu gran ayuda el otro día.

Sasuke lo tomó entre sus manos, sin saber que decir. ¿Gracias? bueno eso decían las personas.

–Hmp. Gracias–dijo casi en un susurro. Sakura subió la cabeza y le sonrió con confianza.

–Espero que te guste, batalle un poco por que nunca había preparado algo así. Creo que siempre ando pidiendote ayuda y se me hizo buena manera de agradecer.

–Está bien.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Sakura no sabía si irse o sacarle una platica un poco más amena. Durante ese momento, pudo observar la vestimenta del azabache. Vestía con una pantalón un poco desgastado y una musculosa gris la cual marcaba su gran figura. Parecía que se encontraba pintando o algo así.

–Amm...¿Y que hacías antes de que llegara?–preguntó.

–Estaba pintando la sala, ya necesitaba un cambio.

–¡Oh!–exclamó.–Eso suena interesante, si tu gustas claro esta. Yo podría ayudarte, tengo la tarde libre y no me molestaría en absoluto.

Sasuke lo pensó durante unos minutos, no pasaría nada si dejaba que lo ayudara. Sólo le faltaban dos paredes y estaría todo listo. Además no podía comerse el _manjar_ el cual no tenía forma alguna él solo.

–No importa, creo que un poco de ayuda sería bueno y además no podre comerme todo esto solo–la chica asintio con la cabeza. Sasuke se hizo a un lado para dejarle libre el paso. Sakura entro tranquilamente al departamento. Todos los muebles se encontraban tapados con hule y casi todo el living estaba pintado de un color diferente, Sasuke tenía buenos gustos ya que el color quedaba muy bien.

–¡Wow! te está quedando muy bien. Ese color le va muy bien–comentó ello.

Sasuke se metio a la cocina para dejar el pay. Despues salio dispuesto a seguir con su trabajo, pero se encontro con una imagen un poco graciosa.

Sakura metia la gran brocha de manera un poco brusca y como toda una experta le dio un brochazo a la pared salpicandose.

–¡Rayos!

–Hmp, dejame ayudarte–Sasuke le quito la brocha a Sakura y comenzó a pintar. La chica no pudo evitar mirar con atención la manera en que el Uchiha lo hacía. Sí que era una inútil.

–Parece que no tiene mucha ciencia, dejame intentarlo de nuevo.

Ahora con más cuidado tomo pintura y dio una suave pasada tratando de hacer parejamente para que todo quedara en recto. Las demas paredes estaban pintadas perfectamente, según tenía entendido Sasuke era muy perfeccionista. A los minutos los dos estaban pintando tranquilamente, Sakura de un momento a otro trataba de fastidiar a Sasuke aventandole un poco de pintura en la ropa.

–Ponte tranquila–pidió un poco astiado. Quería terminar rápidamente, era sabado y quería disfrutarlo.

Sakura le saco la lengua sólo por molestarlo, le parecía un poco aburrida la actitud de Sasuke.

Sasuke le hecho una mirada asesina y Sakura se puso tranquila enseguida.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez...debía quedarse callada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**akura suspiró por milesima vez en ese día. Por fin habían acabado Sasuke y ella habían acabado, pensó que pintar era algo facíl, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras ella miraba el techo, él miraba un punto de la pared. De un momento a otro Sasuke se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina, Sakura simplemente lo miro marcharse y sólo atino a sacas un sonido un poco raro. Tenía sueño y muchas ganas de comer. Lo único que había comido era un coctel de frutas que se había preparado antes de ir a trabajar.

A los minutos Sasuke salió con unas latas de cervezas. Se acerco a ella y le ofrecio una, pero ella la rechazo.

—¿No tomas?

—No, el alcohol es malo para la salud. Tú deberías tratar de no hacerlo.

—Casi no lo hago, pero estoy un poco agotado–aclaró él.

—Yo soy muy cuidadosa con mi salud, prefiero prevenir que lamentar–Sasuke rodo los ojos.

–Por beber una no moriras, es algo común.

–Pues para mi no–la muchacha se le hacía algo poco femenino beber alcohol. No le gustaban los vicios y muchos menos las cosas que ponían en riesgo la salud. Pero hacía calor y estaba muy cansada.–Está bien, sólo una.

Le dio un pequeño trago, sabía tan...raro. Estaba muy fría y si calmo un poco el calor.

—Sabe un poco raro.

—Te acostumbraras, además no tomaras mucho.

Sasuke se sentó a lado de ella, bebiendo su cerveza. A Sakura se le formaron miles de preguntas que podía hacerle al Uchiha, no sabía nade él. Sólo que casi siempre estaba trabajando, no eran amigos o algo por el estilo.

—Nee... ¿dondé trabajas? te he visto salir demasiado temprano.

Sasuke alzó una ceja con arrogancía ¿desde cuando Sakura era tan chismosa?

—Soy mecanico automotriz–dijo bebiendo su bebida.

La palabra _perdedor_ no pudo evitar aparecerse en la mente de Sakura. Sabía que trabajaba en algo no muy importante por el tipo de vida que llevaba, no podía evitar juzgar a Sasuke por ser una persona así.

Sasuke la miro durante un rato y ella parecio sentirse un poco más tranquila por el alcohol.

–Suena bien ¿te gusta tu trabajo?–preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, es algo normal para mi. No termine mis estudios y ahí me siento tranquilo. No me piden demasiado y tengo prestaciones entre otras cosas.

Sakura sonrió y comenzó hacerle preguntas de diversos temas.

Sasuke parecía vivir una vida sencilla, pero no muy buena para su gusto. Había viajado a los 10 años a Tokio después de la repentina muerte de su madre, tuvo que empezar a trabajar a los 15 para poder ayudar a su padre y a su hermano mayor en los gastos de la casa. Cuando cumplió 21 años decidio vivir solo en un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Parecía haber tenido una vida sin descanso-

La conversación era amena y divertida. Sakura tomo otra cerveza y otra...hasta que muy apenas recordaba su nombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke trato de no soltar una carcajada al ver el estado de Sakura, reía como una loca y hablaba de cosas que nunca había hablado.

—Pensé que moriría ¡en serio! lo único que se me ocurrio fue correr–la chica contaba la historia, mientras que movia las manos.

Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y sus labios se movían constantemente. Le parecía muy linda, hasta borracha le parecía delicada. No pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo con esa ropa que casi no usaba, se veía distinta . Le gustaba más esa Sakura, que la otra. La cual se la pasa cuidando su ropa y la manera de caminar.

Habían comido el pay y no pudo evitar escupirlo. Ella no sabía cocinar.

Se Acerco a ella, lentamente...tenía que hacerlo.

Miro sus labios rosado y sin poder evitarlo...la beso. Ella no respondía al principio, pero a los segundos ya estaba pegada a él besandolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Para Sasuke eso era la gloria, para Sakura un error.

Continuara...

* * *

N/A:

_¡Hola! por fin traigo la continuación. Espero no defraudarl s :3_

_Tardaré un poco más para el proximo capitulo, estoy un poco ocupada pero no seran más de 1 mes o algo así :D _

_Cuidense, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;O; lloro de la felicidad. _

_Los quiero mucho._

_Este capitulo está dedicado a todas las chicas que perdieron su valioso tiempo en mi historia, gracias ;D_

_Adiós._

_Atte._

_Rumiko No Haru_

_PD: Iré poniendo frases "romanticas" en los capitulos para darle más "cache" xDD a la historia _

Quejas/Amenazas/ Porras

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	3. Capítulo 3

_Naruto©MasashiKishimoto2002_

•

_Deseo Costoso_

_"No soy celosa...sólo no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío"_

•

_By_

**R**umiko** No** **H**aru

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Lime.

Cepillo su cabello una vez más para definir mejor su lacio cabello, el cual estaba así gracias a la plancha, cenaría con una amiga de la preparatoria después de no verla durante cinco años. Sonrió al imagenarla, sería todo tan lindo cuando se encontraran y hablaran de todo lo que habían hecho.

Camino hasta la cama, donde se encontraba la ropa que usaría: unos pantaloncillos cortos blancos, una blusa de botones de un color salmon y unos tacones de plataforma negros. Todo se complementaría con un bolso color camello. Hace tiempo que no salía desde que termino con Kabuto y su vida social había quedado en cero. No tenía muchas amigas y las veces que salía era cuando la invitaban a salir sus "amigos".

Suspiró.

Comenzó a vestirse mientras que escuchaba una canción que tenía más de dos meses saliendo en la radio. Su pequeño cachorro se encontraba dormido en la cama, observo el relój para saber la hora.

También de un momento un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente, había pasado un mes, con cinco días y 3 horas desde el incidente que había tenido con Sasuke.

No es que se hubiera arrepentido, era algo natural después de todo...él la deseaba y ella a él.

Se sonrojo al recordar sus grandes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios y sobre todo el momento tan deliciso que habían pasado. Quería saber por que se sentía tan así cuando recordaba aquel acontecimiento después de todo ella era una mujer experimentada. Había tenido muchos encuentros de indole sexual y el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera sido mejor que lo demás no significaba que tenía que recordarlo para toda su vida.

Se puso un poco de maquillaje, tomo su bolso el cual contenía su celular, las llaves y un pequeño perfume.

Sirvio de comer a Rubor y salió del apartamento.

Su telefono comenzó a sonar cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, se dirigía al elevador cuando su celular empezo a sonar.

Estaba buscandolo, pero cuando lo encontro ya se había perdido la llamada. Al parecer era Tenten, después le llamaría. Iba a abrir el ascensor, pero este se abrio y dio vista a la dos personas que se encontraban en él.

Sasuke y Karin, una "amiga" que ella ya había visto varias veces en el apartamento de él.

Sintió una sensación rara en el pecho haciendola sentir incomoda, Karin iba vestida de manera vulgar, una blusa que mostraba su vientre y unos pantaloncillos que parecía ropa interior. Además la blusa asentuaba más su senos, haciendola sentir inferior ya que ella muy a penas usaba 34 B.

No estaba celosa, ¡claro que no! a ella nunca le había pasado ni le pasaría, si Sasuke quería revolcarse con todas las "ordinarias" que había en el mundo, no era su problema.

—¡Hola!—saludo la peliroja, con un sonrisa que demostraba algo más que hipocresia.

—Hola...

—¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó con aquella voz chillona que la caracterizaba. Sakura miro a Sasuke el cual tenía la mirada indiferente.

—Bien, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

—Sí, ya sabes he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, al parecer saldras con un galan.

Ella noto la forma en que se tensaron los musculos de Sasuke al escuchar a Karin, sonrió por sus adentros.

—No, sólo saldre con unas amigas a divertirme. Tal vez ahí me encuentre a alguien, ya sabes—comentó divertida guiñandole el ojo.

—Me da gusto por...

Fueron interrumpidos por su celular, agradecio el hecho de haberlo tenido en sus manos, era un mensaje de Tenten, al parecer ella ya había llegado al restaurante, así que rápidamente le contesto.

—Lamento dejarlos, pero mi amiga ya está preguntandose por mi.

—Claro querida, Adios.

—Adios.

Se despidieron y no pudo sentir las ganas de tomar por el cabello a Karin y estrellarla mil veces en la pared. Cuando se habían dicho Adios había besado a Sasuke y no fue un beso normal, fue un beso apasionado, casi se lo comía. ¡Dios! sabía que no debía sentir nada de eso, pero quería matar a alguien.

Suspiro y entro al elevador.

Nada le arruinaría la cita con su amiga.

{•}

—Entonces...¿No hay nadie?

—Han habido varios, pero por el momento no. ¿Y tú?—preguntó.

—Pues—Tenten se sonrojo y asintió.—Desde hace un año, se llama Neji y siento que es mi alma gemela—comentó con una expresión soñadora.

—Eso suena bien, me da gusto que tengas a alguien y hayas cumplido tus sueños.

—Sakura, sabes que sí tú no hubieras dejado la escuela, esos sueños hubieran sido posibles.

—Lo se, me reclamo a mi misma todos los días. Pero mi madre estaba enferma y me necesitaba.

Sakura lo recordo su madre había estado enferma durante toda su preparatoria, ella tuvo que cuidarla durante una gran tiempo, al parecer le había dado cancer pero Kohana Haruno nunca se dio cuenta y este se expandio por todo su cuerpo. Había sufrido mucho y al final se había quedado sin escuela, sin madre y sin sueños.

—Tienes veintitantos años, aún tienes tiempo. Puedes entrar a una escuela de diseño y comenzar. Después de todo se te daba muy bien el dibujo.

—Creo que sería buena idea, pero necesito saber si me presupuesto alcanzara para las clases—dijo dandole un trago a su bebida.

—Mira, yo conozco a un dibujante que es muy bueno, tal vez te ayude para tus diseños y por ser mi amigo no costara tan caro.

—¿En serio? eso es tan amable de tu parte, deja darte un papel para que me apuntes su numero.

Sakura saco un papelito de su bolso, en el cual Tenten comenzó a escribir.

—Se llama Saito, pero le gusta que le digan Sai. Es muy serio, pero veras que es una persona muy amable y además es el novio de Ino

—¿De la puerca?

—Sí de ella, llevan un buen tiempo.

—Nunca me lo había contado, pero bueno—saco el celular de su bolso y se dio que cuenta de que ya eran más de la once. Tenía un poco se sueño y mañana tenía que tomar el turno de una compañera.

—Me tengo que ir Tenten, mañana trabajo y ya sabes tantas cosas que hay en mi vida.

Las dos comenzarón a reír, se dierón un beso de despedida y quedaron en volverse a ver.

{•}

Se bajo del taxi no sin antes pagarle al conductor, estaba cansada pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Su vida iba por un buen camino y no podía estar más feliz de la vida.

Se metió al ascensor, iba tarareando una canción y se sentía muy tranquila. Cuando llego a su piso, comenzó a buscar sus llaves pero no las encontraba. Comenzó a molestarse y no se dió cuenta de la presencia que estaba ahí.

Cuando llego a su puerta, iba a abrirla pero una voz la detuvo.

—Es muy temprano—dijo Sasuke en un tono suave, pero al mismo tiempo frío.

Sakura volteo a mirarlo y no pudo reprimir un suspiro al verlo. Se encontraba sin camisa, sólo tenía un pantalon pijama y hacía que se viera tan sensual. Paso la lengua por los labios humedeciondolos, tratando de calmarse.

—¿Muy temprano para que?

—Para ti.

Sakura no entendía su juego y no quería entenderlo.

—Estoy cansada ¿entiendes? lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para tus "juegos" Uchiha. No molestes—declaro de manera cansada.

Él no dijo y ella se volteo dispuesta a abrir su puerta, pero unas grandes manos la tomaron de la cadera y la pegaron a un duro y formado torso.

—Es temprano para ti, por que siempre llegas muy tarde y hoy por suerte me toca darte un buen recibimiento.

Sakura quiso separarse de él, pero no la dejaba. La tenía muy pegada a su cuerpo y podía sentir en todo su esplendor el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Sasuke hoy no.

—Hoy sí.

Sakura dio vuelta y sus ojos se encontraros. La mirada de él estaba oscurecida por el deseo y no pudo sentirse exitada cuando sus bocas se unieron en ardiente beso.

Sasuke la pego a la pared, mientras que una mano la tenía agarrada de la cintura, acercandola más a él. Con la otra agarro las llaves y abrio el departamento. La tomo entre sus brazos dirigiendola a donde creía estaba la habitación.

Entro y encontro un cuarto típico de mujer, la recosto en la cama donde pudo continuar con su trabajo de acariciarla y sin pensarlo comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa, mientras que sus labios de mantenían ocupados haciendo una exquisita danza de lenguas.

—No, Sasuke no está...—él la detuvó, mirandola severamente.

—Sólo disfruta.

Y así ella sólo dejo caer la cabeza, se dejo besar y acariciar por las fuertes manos del Uchiha.

Sasuke le quito la blusa dejandola con el sostén, el cual también desapareció dejandola desnuda. Ella tocaba sus biceps y triceps sintiendo lo bien formado que estaba.

Bajo sus cabeza al cuello de él, dandole pequeños besos los cuales lo hacían gruñir. Sasuke se dirigió a sus pechos los cuales primero beso y después empezó a lamber haciendo gemir a Sakura, la cual despeinaba y acariciaba el cabello del Uchiha.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar y ella sintió la leve fricción de sus sexos, Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar y ella quería hacerlo junto con él...

Continuara...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

¡Hola! lo se, me tarde demasiado. Pero mi computadora se descompuso y taradaron un buen tiempo así que pues ya ven. No soy mala, pero no soy muy buena para el Lemmon así que lo deje en Lime.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez...en el proximo capitulo ya haya Lemmon por completo.

Gracias por sus RR :3

Está dedicado a mis Unnie's

**Saku_Uchiha96 y Miriko Aoi **

Mañana hay conti xDD de "Lo que te hace bella" ;D

¿Reviews?

.

.

.

.

.

V


	4. You and I

Deseo Costoso

•

_You and I_

•

By.

**R**umiko **N**o **Haru.**

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Lemmon.

Despertó un poco desubicada cuando sintió unos pequeños besos húmedos en su nuca, se imaginaba quien era y no pudo evitar sonreír. Volteo para atrás y se encontró con unos bellos ojos negros que la miraban de una manera indescriptible. Sasuke se encontraba con el rostro todavía adormilado y el cabello despeinado.

Se dio vuelta y sus caras quedaron frente a frente.

—¿Cómo dormiste?—le preguntó ella a él, mientras su nariz se dedicaba a jugar con la de Sasuke.

—Bien, muy bien y ¿usted señorita?

—Demasiado bien, creo que compartir la cama con una caballero tan elegante le ha hecho bien a mi gran estilo de vida—él sólo soltó una risa sarcástica y la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su torso.

Sakura se sonrojo cuando sintió "eso" crecer cerca de sus piernas, él la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas. Sólo los separaba las ropa interior de ella, le rozo su entrepierna y ella soltó un sonoro suspiro, haciendo crecer el ego del Uchiha.

—Sasuke...

Eso fue una respuesta para él y le quito aquella prenda dejándola totalmente desnuda y a su merced. El dirigió su miembro hacía la intimidad de Sakura la cual acomodo sus manos en los hombros de él, sosteniéndose. Sasuke pensó que había visto un ángel cuando observaba a Sakura ahí, frente a él con los ojos llorosos del deseo, los labios rojos por los besos que se habían dado en la noche y su cabello rosa que siempre le había parecido exótico entre sus dedos.

Su cuerpo comenzó a abrirse a Sakura, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrada al intromisión de aquello tan grande. Las grandes manos que se encontraban en su cintura se ceñían fuertemente en su piel, ella comenzó a moverse de arriba hacía abajo provocando que Sasuke gimiera muy bajito, casi con vergüenza. El vaivén de un momento paso de lento a rápido, Sakura aunque mordía su labio inferior tratando de controlar sus gemidos, no pudo y dejo fluir todo lo que tenía. Sus manos pasaban por el pecho de él, tocando todo lo que podía. Sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez mordiéndose casi de forma dolorosa.

El clímax se acercaba y él comenzó a murmurarle cosas a Sakura en el oído, ella sólo asentía entre sus suspiros.

—Sakura...—exclamó cuando llegaron los dos al orgasmo, ella se abrazo a él tratando de controlar las pequeñas corrientes que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke pego su frente con la de Sakura y sin pensarlo se dieron un largo beso.

Aún abrazos se recostaron y ella puso la cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él.

•

Sakura había comenzado a cortar un poco de duraznos y fresas para cuando Sasuke despertara. Miró el reloj, dándose cuenta de que faltaban menos de quince minutos para las doce, ella se había levantado desde las diez. Después de que tuvieran relaciones, volvieron a dormirse sólo que ella tenía que ir por su ropa a la tintorería y por un poco de víveres. También había llevado a Rubor a la estética canina y pago unas que otras cosas.

Ella ya estaba bañada, se había puesto un simple vestido rosa pastel y un listón de color blanco para adornarse su cabello corto.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban por detrás. Se sobresalto un poco, pero después sólo soltó una risa cantarina.

—Pensé que al despertar te encontraría a mi lado.

—Tenía cosas importantes que hacer, no todo en la vida es dormir señor—Sasuke se separo de ella y tomo una fresa, se encontraba sólo con sus pantalones dándole una vista de lo mejor.

—Has preparado ya el desayuno, eso habla muy bien de ti—Sasuke se recargo en la cocina integral y se quedo mirándola.

Ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al sentir su mirada sobre de si—¿Qué sucede?

—Intentémoslo—dijo de repente el moreno, Sakura lo miro como si no entendiera de que estaba hablando.—Seamos pareja, seamos...Novio.

Sakura dejo hacer lo que estaba haciendo y su mirada se centro en el vaso que estaba enjuagando.

—Lo que ha pasado anoche, no quiere decir que tengamos que ser algo.

—Sakura te estoy hablando de algo serio, yo se que tú sales con hombres muy distintos a mi, pero hay que cambiar un poco.

—No creo que sea eso Sasuke, yo...—Sasuke la tomó de la cintura de repente y la volteo para mirarla de frente.

—No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, sólo quiero probar algo...déjame hacerlo—Sakura lo miro y por primera vez en su vida supo lo que quería. Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón, sólo tenía que intentarlo. No se casarían, ella siempre envidiaba a aquellas mujeres que caminaban tomadas de la mano con su pareja y quiso ser una de ellas.

—Está bien, te daré una oportunidad—Sasuke comenzó a sonreír de lado, pero ella detuvo su alegría.—Pero...

—¿Vas a poner condiciones?

—Una mujer que no pone condiciones, no es mujer querido. Haber...No quiero que la vulgar de Karin se vuelva a parar por aquí.

—Karin y yo...—comenzó a explicar Sasuke, pero ella lo interrumpió. Sakura se acerco a él y lo señalo con el dedo.

—No me importa que fueron o que han hecho, pero no la quiero aquí.

—Hmp.

—Lo tomaré como un sí—Sakura dio un brinquito de felicidad provocando un sonrisa irónica en la cara de Sasuke.

—Entonces no quiero que se vuelvan a parar por aquí el tipo de lentes, ni el pelirrojo. Tampoco quiero el del convertible negro y el que siempre vestía como anciano.

—Así que me has espiado.

—Tenía que checar los que es mío—Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Yo te prometo que nunca los volverás a ver por aquí, mientras que la pelo teñido esa no se pare en tu puerta.

—Está bien, Hmp.

Sakura le dio un pequeño abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Entonces novio, por que no te vas a bañar y después vas por rubor como buen chico , pasas por unas películas y me traes unas palomitas.

—Sakura...

—Anda, anda. Mientras prepararé más fruta.

Sakura suspiró y quiso reír, pero no quería que Sasuke la tomara como una loca. Siempre había huido del amor, de las relaciones largas pero tal vez los chicos como Sasuke no eran tan malos, además él era tan caballeroso. Sakura siguió con lo suyo y quiso pensar lo bien que se la pasarían ella y Sasuke.

Continuara...

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola! aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, fue un poco difícil por el gran "Lemmon" que hice xDD

Espero que les haya gustado, sí gustan obviamente pueden dejarme un comentario con sus criticas, animos o todo lo que le quieran decir a está novata.

¡Asaedsewd! no se sí ustedes gustan del K-pop, pero...¿vieron los MVA? Salio PSY, canta una canción genial que se llama Gangnam Style OwO casi muero cuandob lo ví y amé la cara de Katy Perry. Además aquí en México vino Junsu ¬¬ me da envidia con sólo pensarlo, no pude verlo :c

Bueno me despido, besos y abrazotes 3

¡Hey Sexy Lady! oup oup oup ¡Oppa Gangnam Style! (creo que es al revez) Whataver xDD

La primera que comenté es dedicado el siguiente capitulo.

-_**Rumiko No Haru**_-


End file.
